PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core provides strong centralized scientific and administrative leadership to the PPG, which facilitates synergistic interactions between the three projects and two scientific cores and maintains the overall focus of the program project. The Core will coordinate the research mission, monitor timeline for achieving research milestones, coordinate and integrate PPG activities, and implement a plan for regular evaluation of scientific progress. Dr. Fabio Cominelli, Program Director, has primary responsibility for all aspects of the program. He will be assisted by the Executive Committee (project and core leaders), as well as the Internal and External Advisory Boards. This core will oversee all annual budgets, monitor expenses and provide monthly statements of financial activities to the three projects and two scientific cores. In addition, all program-related meetings will be scheduled through the core. These include the bi-weekly meeting of the Executive Committee to evaluate productivity, allocation of core usage, and program resources, discussions of future directions as well as presentation of research in progress, identification of problems and discussion of alternative approaches and solutions. The Administrative Core will also offer centralized biostatistical and manuscript support to all projects. The enrichment program of the Administrative Core will arrange for the Annual Meeting of the External Advisory Board as well as the Annual International Scientific Workshop. In addition, generation of materials to be reviewed by the Advisory Boards will be handled through the Administrative Core. Finally, the Administrative Core will prepare, generate and assemble materials required for the annual progress reports and will ensure that all additional NIH and institutional reporting requirements concerning PPG activities are fulfilled in a timely manner.